No Ordinary Girl
by Pricat
Summary: Haku is Snow's daughter but is a hybrid but she cares about her but it makes the youngster lonely until she meets Kei, Snowgre and Snowflake's son and a beauitful friendship begins...
1. Chapter 1

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had after reading fics and looking at pictures of Becky, YBFan's OC she created for the Perry/Doof pairing and it made me wanna create a child for Fi-Fi and Snowdrop but she's a hybrid of human and ogre but very cute.**

**She was born through magic by a spell Merlin casr using a drop of blood from both Fiona and Snow so it's not that strange.**

**Her name's Haku like in Naruto but she's fvery sweet as you'll see.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Snow was nervous as she and Fiona were going to Merlin's because she wanted a child badly but knew that she couldn't marry because she didn't have a husband even though she and Fiona were in love but she hoped this could work.

She and Fiona had set off a few nights ago but hadn't told the others as they wouldn't understand and she smiled seeing they were at Merlin's home as the sorceror knew that Snow wanted a child.

"I'm glad you're here.

I know how badly Snow wants a child.

I can cast a spell that will do it but I need a drop of blood from the both of you." he told them.

Snow smiled as she and Fiona were ready to do this.

Merlin then used a syringe to draw a drop of blood from the finger of both females but entered a vial as he went to a cauldron as he poured it in chanting as Snow was anxious seeing magic course around the room.

Suddenly they saw somebody in Merlin's arms as it was a little girl but Snow was in awe along with Fiona.

The girl had Snow's ebony hair but had Fiona's sky blue eyes and ogre skin but was slender as they saw her wake up but she smiled seeing Snow.

"Mommy..." she said softly as Snow's heart sang.

Fiona then saw her hug the girl and hugged her too.

"Aww she's so cute Snowdrop!

What're you going to call her?" Fiona said.

A smile crossed Snow's face.

"I'll call her Haku.

Like in Naruto." she answered.

Haku smiled shyly as she saw Fiona but Snow had her in her arms as they needed to go home but Merlin could tell her later about Haku having magic later but smiled seeing them leave.

She hoped the others would understand.

* * *

Kater the next morning, Snow was already back at her cottage home but saw Haku was asleep beside her in bed as she needed to get a room made up for her but she looked cute but left her to sleep going to make breakfast but hoped the others were okay as she hummed a tune making breakfast but heard footsteps and saw Haku as the four year old rubbed sleep from her eyes but hugged Snow but smiled smelling breakfast.

"You wanna go see my friends later?

I know they'll like you honey." she said.

Haku nodded in reply as she was very happy laughing but was curious seeing the animals but Snow laughed.

"I have a great singing voice.

It brings them to me." she told her.

"That's neat Mommy.

Y-You think I can do it too?" Haku asked her.

"You can try sweetie." she answered.

Haku then started singing as the ebony haired woman saw animals come to her young daughter as Haku giggled happily eating and sharing but she knew that others wouldn't understand why she was a hybrid or her origins.

But that didn't matter but they were ready to go knowing Fiona and Shrek were awake by now knowing the triplets and smiled as she and Haku left the cottage and to the swamp...


	2. An New Friendship Begins

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it was awesome and happy she liked it.**

**I hope you guys like too.**

**Haku and Kei's friendship is like Ponyo and Sosuke's as watching Ponyo for most of last week gave me the idea for this but I loved the movie.**

* * *

Fiona smiled seeing Shrek playing with the triplets and wrestling with them which was making her laugh but she noticed somebody arriving as it was Snowgre and his wife Snowflake.

Snowgre was Shrek's cousin and half yeti and ogre but had grown up since living with his cousin but saw somebody on his shoulders, a little ogre kid that looked like Snowgre but had his green eyes, his snow white fur and blue skin but seemed nervous as Shrek stopped playing seeing his cousin and wife there but smiled seeing Kei remembering he'd seen him when he had been born but amazed seeing him as a four year old but Snowgre put him down seeing the triplets run towards him in a hug as he laughed.

"I missed you guys yoo.

You've grown since last time huh?

I see your Dad mellowed since I was last here." he said.

Kei was hiding behind his father's back but Demi saw him and was curious about him as Snowgre understood that they were curious.

"That's your cousin Kei.

He's very shy because he doesn't know you very well but I was telling him all about you." he answered.

But Shrek heard singing from inside knowing Snow was here and went to see but Fiona was nervous knowing Haku was with Snow as she went into the house after her husband but saw him gasp seeing Haku as she looked so much like her mother and Snow, it scared him.

"H-Hi!" Haku said giggling.

Shrek was flabbergasted but angry as Snow saw that she and Fiona needed to explain but Fiona smiled seeing her god daughter explore the house.

"Haku honey why don't you go play outside, okay?

We need to have a grown up talk, okay?" she said.

"Okay." she said leaving the house.

* * *

Kei was sitting on the ground under a tree in the forest as he alomng with his cousins had been playing Tag but he was shy because he didn't know them very well but he wanted to as he didn't have a lot of friends.

He and his parents had moved from Snowia to Duloc but lived in the mountains where it was cold and snowy all year round but had a pet wold cub as a friend.

The four year old was silent until he saw somebody in the tree and looked up seeing it was an ogre girl with rbony hair, blue eyes and wore a red dress but she had an aura of friendliness around her as she was hanging upside down but was curious about him as she'd never seen him before as Kei was curious about her and their eyes met as they smiled.

"I'm Kei.

I've never met you before.

Where do you live?" he said.

"I live in a cottage in the forest with my Mommy.

She's very nice." Haku said.

Kei liked this strange girl but she looked like his Aunt Fiona with her eyes and ogre like appearance with her mouse like trumpet shaped ears but looked like his aunt's friend with her ebony hair but didn't care as they heard the triplets calling as was nervous seeing them but Kei understood but saw Demi smile warmly at Haku as Fiona had told them about Haku when she and her siblings had asked eariler seeing her with Snow.

"Hi Haku.

I'm Demi and those are my brothers Meatballs and Spam.

Your Mommy and our Mommy are telling our Daddy about you.

You were a surprise he wasn't expecting.

Wanna play?" she told her.

Haku nodded but saw Kei hesitate but he couldn't refuse as he wanted to play with her as she intrigued him and he wanted to know about her as they were playing in mud and having a mudball fight as the youngsters giggled loudly as Meatballs was pretending to be a monster as the others were running from him but Fiona smiled finding them all messy as they were going back to the swamp for lunch and needed to clean them up but Snow was happy seeing Haku was playing with others and enjoying herself but she saw she liked Kei but that made her happy along with Fiona but saw Snowgre smiling as he had been helping Shrek light the grill but smiled smelling Kei happy for once as they were putting burgers into baps as the youngster was sitting beside Haku after getting cleaned up as the young girl was curious about the food as he laughed.

"It's a burger.

They're really good but hot." he said.

Haku then took a bite and liked the taste.

Suddenly she felt strange as she saw the Dronkeys wanting to play air tag but Demi along with her brothers and Kei saw dragon wings appear on Haku's back as she giggled.

"Wow cool!

How did you do that?" Demi heard Kei ask.

"I don't know.

I wanted to play air tag and wanted to grow wings so I was willing for wings to grow and they just did but let's play." she answered.

Snow was amazed seeing that.

"She has magic.

That's amazing Snowdrop!" Fiona said.

Snow nodded knowing that Haku was very special.

She saw that even though Shrek had been mad about Haku, he was starting to warm to her but she knew that her daughter really liked Kei seeing them fall asleep in each other's arms but knew things would go well but she needed to see Merlin but was worried about Haku but Fiona reassured her Haku would be okay.

"Shrek and I can look after her until you get back.

Besides Kei is staying here for a while." she assured her.

Snow smiled as she left to get ready...


	3. Helping Her Feel At Home

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**More of the story and I came up with a villain and it's going to be Morgan as she wants to use Haku's magic for evil but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Haku's eyes opened as she was still in the swamp house and wondered where her mother was but Fiona understood knowing that she was worried and hoped Snow was okay going to see Merlin but saw sadness in her god daughter's eyes.

"It's okay honey.

Your mother went to see Merlin." she told her.

The young child understood as she hoped her mother was okay but she heard footsteps and saw Kei there as he was a little sad.

"Kei what's wrong?

Did your Mommy and Daddy go too?" she asked.

Fiona nodded in reply to Haku.

"Yes.

Snowgre and Snowflake went to get their home ready because his brother Garrett is living with them so Kei's staying the night just like you.

It's like a sleep-over." she answered her.

Kei smiled understanding as he and Haku went into the playroom as Demi was playing but her brothers were having dinner with the Dronkeys and was playing as she saw Haku and Kei as they sat beside her as they were playing with dolls but Demi noticed that Haku was quiet but Kei understood hugging her as she felt better but they saw Fiona come in and had something in her arms.

It was a plush dragon which had black scales as she bent down to Haku's level.

"I made this for you honey.

She's special like you." she told her.

"Thank you God Mommy." she said hugging her.

"What're you going to name her?" Demi asked.

"Belle." she answered.

"That's cute." Kei said to her.

But they heard Fiona calling them for dinner.

They ran out laughing but Haku hoped her mother was okay...

* * *

Morgan smiled as she'd seen Haku at the swamp all day and had seen how powerful her magic was and wanted to use it to take over Far, Far Away but knew Haku was still very young and couldn't control her powerful magic like she and Merlin could but needed to talk to the young child but she saw that Snow was her mother.

"This could go well." she told herself planning...

* * *

Merlin was amazed hearing from Snow about Haku being able to grow dragon wings through her own will but smiled knowing that Haku's magic was very powerful for somebody her age but knew Snow was wondering.

"She was like that because she was born through magic but she has no control over her magic yet and it's very powerful made even so more by her powerful will like her god mother but we must make sure no evil witches or Morgan gets their hands on her or they could use her magic for evil.

I shall teach her how to use her magic." he said.

The ebony haired woman nodded but in awe at what her daughter would be able to do but hoped she was okay with Shrek and Fiona until she returned.

* * *

Kei rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he woke up the next morning and found Haku asleep beside him which made him smile as she had Belle in her arms but he didn't want to wake her and headed to the playroom for a while and noticed the triplets weren't up yet either but he didn't mind as he was playing dress up by himself.

He hoped his parents were okay and that Uncle Garrett had arrived safely but wouldn't know until later but he saw Haku enter and smiled seeing him dressed as a knight.

"Good morning Sir Kei." she said as Kei giggled.

They were then playing at being knights but heard the triplets waking up as they were getting ready for school but both Haku and Kei were curious but smelled breakfast cooking as they put the dress up stuff away.

Fiona smiled seeing them enter the kitchen as they sat at the table but saw the triplets come in dressed.

"Good morning.

Yoiu sleep well?" she asked them.

Both of them nodded in reply.

She then saw the triplets eating toast as they were waiting for pancakes but wondered where the triplets were going but Shrek explained they were going to school.

Kei smiled as he had an idea.

"Let's go see what my parents are doing." he suggested.

"Okay but how are we going to get there?"Haku asked.

She then had an idea as she saw Belle in her arms and had an idea as she put her on the floor and focused as magic emitted from her emerald skinned hands as Kei watched seeing it become a real dragon.

"Come on Belle.

Let's go see Kei's house." she said climbing onto her dragon's back.

Kei was in awe as he climbed on behind her.

They then took off into the sky and heading for the mountains...

* * *

Haku smiled as they landed on the mountain as she turned Belle back into a toy as Kei smiled seeing his house wasn't far from here as she had her dragon in her arms but shivered a little because it was cold up here as Kei understood.

But he smiled seeing a log house knowing it was home as he ran towards it with Haku following as Snowgre smiled along with Garrett but wondered how they'd gotten here but was happy as he led them inside...


	4. Helping Her Calm Down

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Haku smiled exploring Kei's house and enjoying it but Snowgre hoped that Shrek and Fiona weren't mad but wondered how both Kei and Haku had gotten here but didn't question it for now but would ask Kei as he was helping him make lunch but saw their pet wolf cub but Haku was nervous seeing it but he understood.

"Don't worry Haku.

This is Kenai our pet wolf.

Daddy found him before we moved here.

He's very friendly." Kei reassured her.

She understood stroking Kenai's brown fur as it was soft but she giggled but Snowgre was curious about her.

"How did you guys get here?

Dord Fiona know?" he asked.

"Not really.

Haku used her magic to bring us here." Kei answered.

He wondered what he meant by that but Kei wondered why his father had asked him that as he knew Haku was very shy but she seemed at ease around Kenai but she liked animals just like her mother but Kei smiled seeing his Uncle Garrett drinking Japanese tea but Haku was quiet hearing the door being knocked on as Snowflake opened the door seeing Fiona.

She had a worried look in her blue eyes as she'd been worrying about Haku but Kei told her how they'd gotten here as the ogress was amazed at her god daughter but Kei was very quiet and worried thinking he'd get them into trouble.

"We should go honey.

Tour mother will be coming home later." she said.

Kei then hugged Haku as he saw her leave but Haku was in awe seeing Dragon but Fiona suppressed a laugh at her god daughter as they climbed onto Dragon and took off back to the swamp but Haku was laughing holding on tight to Belle and enjoying the ride but she was excited about what she had to tell her mother when she returned.

* * *

Haku sighed as she lay on the couch in the living room in the swamp house.

She was thinking about Kei as Fiona was placing a blanket over her as it was time for her nap but she wondered what was wrong with her.

"You think Kei got into trouble because of me?" she asked.

"I don't think so honey.

I'm sure Snowgre will understand.

You guys are pretty good friends." she said to her.

She smiled seeing Haku's eyes close in sleep and kissed her forehead but left her to sleep but Shrek was outside talking to Snowgre.

He was amazed hearing that Haku had used her magic to bring Kei and her to his house but hoped Haku was okay knowing that Kei had been worrying that Haku would get into trouble because of him but Fiona told him Haku had been like that and Snowgre wondered how Snow could raise a gifted child like Haku as Shrek elbowed him.

Fiona shot Snowgre a look.

"She can because she has a lot of love.

Besides Shrek and I will help her." she told him.

He understood seeing sadness in Fiona's eyes.

But they saw Snow show up but she needed to talk to Fiona in private as Shrek understood knowing it was about Haku as they'd both brought her into the world but hoped nothing was wrong.

* * *

Fiona was in awe hearing from Snow that Haku was very powerful with her magic and that Merlin wantwd to teach her to use her magic but knew that Haku was still an normal kid and she knew that she wanted to go to school but Snow needed to wait until she could control her magic better in case she did something by accident but Fiona understood seeing her go into the swamphouse but daw a magical tornado in the living room as Haku was crying but saw the triplets hiding as she wondered what was wrong as the house was beginning to hover in the air.

"Meatballs took Belle from her." Demi told her.

Snow then took Belle from Meatballs and gave it back to her daughter as she calmed down as the tornado faded and the swamp house was back on the ground but Shrek wondered how the house had done that.

"It was Haku.

She was upset because Meatballs took her dragon Belle." Fiona said.

He and Snowgre were in awe hearing that as Haku was asleep in Snow's arms as she decided to go home but would talk to Fiona later as she would visit her later at her cottage when Haku went to bed which was later as she had energy from taking naps.

Fiona hoped Haku would be okay...


	5. Telling Him A Family Secret

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

* * *

Snow sighed drinking Japanese tea as she saw Fiona enter the cottage after she'd put Haku to bed but the ogress smiled seeing Haku asleep as she knew that her friend was very worried about her daughter but she understood knowing she was thinking about the future like when Haku becomes a teenager as she hugged her.

"Don't worry Snowdrop.

Besides we know she cares about Kei.

Maybe they'll fall in Love when they're older.

You'll never know." Fiona reassured her.

The ebony haired woman nodded knowing the ogress was right but was deciding to let Haku try school because she knew Kei would be there and she wanted Haku to get a good education as Fiona understood but heard whimpering as they knew it was Haku as they went into her room seeing the youngster toss and turn as she was mumuring something in sleep but saw tears in her sky blue eyes and Fiona along with Snow wondered what was bothering her.

"I had a bad dream Mommy.

A witch wanted me to use my magic to make her stronger and Kei was in a cage!" Haku sobbed.

Both females were wondering where this was coming where she got this but saw Merlin appear as he looked very worried knowing Morgan was trying to get Haku to help her by coming to her.

Snow was stunned hearing this but watched as he put a protection spell on Haku so Morgan wouldn't bother her anymore but Snow went to talk to him while Fiona had Haku in her lap as she was talking about her maybe starting school as the youngster liked the sound of that especially knowing that Kei went there too as Fiona laughed at her god daughter.

"I'm sure you'll have a bright future ahead of you." she said.

Haku yawned as she had Belle in her arms but Snow smiled coming back in knowing that she would start kindergarten in a few days as she smiled seeing Fiona tuck Haku into bed.

"You should go.

You have your own kids to take care of." Snow told her.

"What about you Snowdrop?" Fiona asked.

Snow blushed at hearing her nickname.

"We'll be okay Fi-Fi." she answered.

Fiona nodded leaving but hoped she was right.

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he saw Kei and Haku playing and having a snowball fight but knew he had to tell his son that he was royal as Snowgre was the present heir to the throne of Snowia but hadn't decided to take the throne because Kei had been born around that time and he'd decided to look after his family but knew there was no escaping it and knew Kei was a prince but had been keeping it from him since he was born but didn't want him to be an airheaded prince like most of them except for his cousin.

"You should tell him honey.

I think he'll take it well.

He is your son after all." Snowflake said.

He agreed in defeat as he knew this was true as he saw both Haku and Kei go inside for some cocoa and decided to tell him but was worried about Kei's reaction.

"There's something I need to tell you.

Something I've been keeping from you.

You're Prince Kei, heir of Snowia." he admitted.

Kei's green eyes went wide at this.

"R-Really?

How come you and Mommy didn't tell me?" he asked.

Snowflake saw her husband bite his lip.

"Because we didn't want you to be spoilt and an airhead.

That's what most of the other princes are like." he told him.

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't." Kei replied.

Haku then hugged him.

"That's so neat Kei." she said.

Kei blushed at that.

Snowgre laughed knowing Haku had a crush on him.

He decided to wait before explaining that to him.

Snowflake found it cute.

She knew they suited each other.

Haku then saw her mother come to pick her up.

Kei looked sad seeing that.

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Hmm-mmm.

I have to go to my tutor.

He's helping me with my magic.

Besides we can play tomorrow or later." she replied.

Kei sighed as he saw them leave.

Snowgre saw his son's eyes get a little misty.

"It's okay.

You'll see her tomorrow.

I know it." he said.

A smile crossed Kei's face at that.

He hoped he was right.

* * *

Haku was tired out as she lay on her bed with Belle in her arms.

Playing with Kei had tired her out and magic lessons had made her more sleepy but wanted to take an nap as dinner would take a while to get cooked but was thinking of Kei as her eyes closed.

She hoped he was okay.

But Merlin said she could start kindergarten in a few day's time.

Snow smiled seeing her daughter asleep but needed to go to the market as she went to the swamp to ask Fiona to baby sit Haku until she got back and saw Fiona chasing after her sons as they were in trouble but wondered what Snow wanted and was surprised knowing she only trusted her to look after Haku but Fiona understood her worry.

"Bring her here, okay?" she answered as Snow understood.

She returned later with a sleeping Haku in her arms as Fiona took her from Snow.

She then put her down on the couch so she could finish her nap.


	6. First Day of PreK

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**In this chapter, Haku is going on her first day of school as she'll be in Pre-K along with Kei but Snow's a little nervous.**

* * *

A few days passed and Snow was getting nervous as tomorrow was Haku's first day of kindergarten and she was nervous about how other kids would treat her because she was different but couldn't worry about it as she was making dinner as Haku was playing outside with the triplets and Kei but Demi saw anxiety in Haku's eyes and knew she was worrying about tomorrow but Kei knew she'd be okay as they'd be in the same class but she was playing with animals but Kei was nervous about ckass as kids would make fun of his fur but he knew Haku was there for him.

They would be in the Pre-K class while the triplets were in Kindergarten along with the Dronkeys.

She then heard Snow call them for dinner as the adults were at the table.

"Coming!" Demi said as she and her brothers ran inside the cottage.

But Haku saw Kei was still outside and wondered what was wrong as he'd been quiet while they were playing.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked him.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." he told her.

She was stunned hearing that.

"Why not?

It's gonna be fun." she said.

"Yeah but the other kids will be mean.

Because of my fur." he told her.

"I like your fur.

It's soft.

It makes you you.

You shouldn't be ashamed." she told him.

He smiled at her words.

"Yeah you're right.

Let's go inside." he said.

She was happy seeing him feel better.

* * *

Snow laughed as she was giving Haku a bath as she was putting her to bed but was nervous but surprised hearing from Haku about Kei being nervous about starting school but knew that she was nervous but hiding it and needed to reassure her things would go okay.

She smiled drying her off as she'd talk to her about itbefore lights out knowing she'd need to talk about it as she finished telling Haku a bedtime story.

"I know tomorrow's very important to you and school may seem a little scary but it'll only be the first day but once you maka a friend, things will go okay and school will be fun.

But at least you'll have Kei in the same class." she said.

Haku nodded as she climbed into bed with Belle in her arms but Snow kissed her goodnight.

She left hoping things would be okay but saw Fiona join her as she wondered what she was doing here but Fiona had wanted to hang out with her for a while as Shrek was putting the kids to bed for her.

"That's nice of him.

How's Snowgre feeling about Kei?

I know Snowflake's excited." she said.

"He's worrying about Kei.

He told him that the other kids would make fun of him because of his fur but Snowgre reassured him things would be okay and he's asleep at the swamp.

Snowg had to go to Snowia to sort out something." she answered.

Snow smiled seeing her leave but yawned.

She needed to go to bed now.

* * *

"Mommy wake up!" Haku said sitting on Snow's bed.

Snow's eyes opened seeing her daughter happy in her pyjamas holding Belle.

"Good morning Haku.

I see somebody's excited this morning." she said.

Haku giggled in reply.

"Sorry Mommy.

Is it too early?" Haku asked.

"No honey.

I was about to get up.

Get dressed while I make breakfast, okay?" she told her.

Haku nidded going to her room humming as she put Belle on her bed as she took off her pyjamas and put on a blue dress but was humming but hoped Kei was okay knowing he was nervous but knew he'd be okay.

"Haku, breakfast!" Snow called.

The youngster then ran into the kitchen sitting at the table as she was hungry but Snow was trying to hide her worry about her starting Pre-K but Haku felt something was wrong but ignored it eating breakfast.

She hoped things were okay.

* * *

Kei was nervous as he was in the Pre-K classroom in Far, Far Away Elementary School but watched the other kids playing until the teacher got there and sighed seeing some of the kids staring at him but he ignored them as he saw Haku enter and hugged him.

"Let's play!" she said giggling.

He nodded in agreement as they were playing but a boy with green eyes and Artie's hair was watching in awe as he didn't have a lot of friends here because his father was Artie, ruler of Far, Far Away.

He wondered if they would be his friends as he saw the teacher enter but was nervous knowing that she would assign them to tables but relieved that he was with Kei and Haku.

He hoped they'd like him...


	7. Making New Friends and A Foe

**No Ordinary Girl**

**A/N**

**Here's more especially for Inyunaruto365 as I know she enjoys this.**

**In this chapter, Haku and Kei make an new friend who happens to be Artie's son.**

**He was born through magic like his father.**

**If you don't understand about Artie bei8ng born by magic, you should read the legends of King Arthur or watch the BBC version of Merlin.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Kei wondered why the boy with sandy brown hair was quiet as he and Haku saw him alone on a swing in the playground as the other kids were playing but Haku felt bad for him and wanted to see if he was okay.

The sandy haired boy was alone on a swing but being the son of King Arthur of Far, Far Away made him an outcast among the other kids but stunned seeing Haku on the other swing beside him while Kei was on the swing on the other side of him.

"Are you okay?

I'm Haku and that's Kei.

What's your name and how come nobody else is playing with you?" she said.

"I-I'm M-Max.

There's a very good reason the other kids won't play with me because of my Dad.

He's King of Far, Far Away." Max answered.

"Oh Uncle Artie's your Daddy?

That's cool!

But how come we haven't seen you at Aunt Fiona's house if Artie's your Daddy?" she asked him.

"I don't get to go there a lot.

But I don't have a lot of friends.

They think I'm snobby but I'm not." he said.

They understood.

"We know.

You wanna be our friend?" Haky asked.

Kei nodded smiling.

"Thanks guys.

Nobody's ever let me be their friend before.

Let's go play." he said as they agreed.

They then headed to the monkey bars as they were playing and having fun but somebody was watching them scowling as it was a little girl Haku's age with a short blonde braid and wore a pink dress.

Her name was Kala.

She was Rapunzel and Charming's daughter but was like her father shallow hearted and vain and right now she didn't like Haku as she heard from her mother she was Snow White's daughter and had heard what her mother and father had said about Haku but knew Max was a loser like his father but saw Maya, Sleeping Beauty's daughter with Hara, Doris's child along with Paige who was another new addition but had brown hair tied up in a pony tail and wore a yellow dress but she was Belle's daughter.

But the bell rang meaning they had to go inside as it was time for lunch as Kala smiled.

She saw Haku, Kei and Max walking into the building talking and laughing but she would put an end to that in a while...

* * *

Kei smiled as he was sitting beside Haku and Max as they were eating lunch but Max was eating peanut butter sandwiches but Haku was eating sourdough taco's but was sharing as Kei was eating sushi but they saw Hara approach them along with Paige as Haku was quiet but curious about the two girls but Kei wasn't sure as he hid under the table.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked Haku.

Haku nodded.

"Yes.

He is just shy around new kids but he'll come around once you get to know him.

I'm Haku and this is Nax,

What about you guys?" the young ogress asked them.

"I'm Hara and that's Paige.

You guys should watch out for Kala." Paige said.

"Who's Kala?" Max asked them.

"She's Rapunzel and Charming's daughter.

But she's not very nice.

She makes us play with her but she's not that fun.

You guys seem more fun." Hara answered.

But Haku and Max saw a girl wearing a pink dress and had a small blonde braid.

"That's Kala." Paige said hiding under the table with Kei and Hara.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"You two are.

Besides your friend there was born through magic, witch craft like your loser of a father!" Kala said.

Haku was stunned as she heard that as Max was quiet but he saw Haku's eyes glow with magic along with her body as she was crying making Max worried along with everybody else in the school was in awe but worried feeling the school shake as Haku was upset as she hovered in the air but Kei knew his friend was upset knowing that Kala's words had hurt her but he wanted to calm her down as he crawled out of the table approaching Haku as he wasn't afraid of his friend's tantrum but he then hugged her as Max and the others saw her calm down as the school ceased shaking and Haku was back to normal but Kala along with the other kids didn't want to go near her in case she put a spell on them.

"She's a witch!" Kala said as Kei was stunned.

"Y-You don't know what you're even saying!

You're judging her before you get to know her!" he roared.

But Max saw her run out of the room and into the playground as the teacher came into the room as Paige told her what had happened as Kei went to find Haku.

* * *

Kei found Haku in the play house curled up into a ball but saw tears fall from her eyes as he knew that Kala had hurt her feelings and it made him mad knowing his best friend was upset as he hugged her as his fur was as soft as a bear's so it felt like she was hugging Belle as she'd left her at home but glad knowing Kala and the other kids would take her from her but he understood seeing her calm down and knew she was feeling blue about what had happened but heard the other kids outside playing but didn't see Kala and had a feeling she was in trouble as he saw Max along with Paige and Hara join them.

"Hey you feeling better Haku?

Kala is such a jerk." Hara asked.

Max agreed.

"She's with the teacher right now." Hara said.

"Y-You guys still like me?

Don't you think I-I'm a witch?" Haku asked.

They shook their heads.

"No you're not.

Kala just says that stuff to make the other kids do what she says." Hara heard Paige say.

"Why would she do that?" Max asked.

"Because she's a bully." Paige told them.

"What's a bully?" Haku asked.

"A bully is a horrible creature.

It makes you feel bad about yourself, taking your lunch or your favourite toys, making you miserable or saying mean things to hurt you while really they're weak and insecure.

It means they're not happy with themselves inside." Paige explained.

Haku and the others understood.

They hoped Kala would leave them alone...


End file.
